Kingdom Hearts III: The Dark Sorceress
by Vampiress Onyx Rose
Summary: Vampyre is a vampire princess that regularly goes into the darkness. During one visit, she finds herself picking out weapons and becoming a keyblade wielder, also she meets a boy named Riku.She knows that because of this, she has more adventures to come.


My first story. Has four Original Characters, a girl named Vampyre (Vahm-piri-eh), a boy named Durant and two Nobodies named Praemvyx (Pra-EM-vix) and Runtax (ruun-tax)

Kingdom Hearts III: The Dark Sorceress

--

Prologue-Chosen

A young girl no older than thirteen looked out across the deep emptiness of the everlasting darkness. Her blood red eyes glowed and shimmered with an unseen light. Her blue-black hair with blood red tips pulled into pigtails almost completely blended with the darkness around her. She crouched on a pedestal above the rest of the darkness. She smirked, revealing two fangs.

_Approach the door…_

_Never fear,_

_For your destiny is entwined…_

_Turn to the light._

She jumps, landing cleanly on her feet. No platforms this time, just three weapons, a mage's staff, a warrior's sword and a knight's shield. She grinned, she already knew which one was destined to be hers. Stepping forward, she grabbed the mage's staff, losing the power of the guardian. Her long nails bit into the darkness.

_This is the path of the Dark Sorceress. Prepare to unlock your destiny..._

Suddenly, she fell. Deeper into the darkness, her scream was lost as it crawled into her throat like it was alive. Reaching up, she managed to grab something. She pulled herself up, finding herself in a completely different place. A platform decorated with a princess accompanied by a beast. She coughed and got up, she saw that she casted a long shadow. She smirked and readied herself, for she knew what was coming. The shadow suddenly lifted itself off the platform, it became real. A bright light appeared and she felt something solid and cold in her hands. It was a black key with a black and red dream catcher on the edge. _A key? _she thought bewildered.

_Follow the light, but beware,_

_The closer you get to light , the greater your shadow becomes…_

_Find the way to the light,_

_For it is your salvation…_

The Heartless, Ryeh, let out a loud snarl that startled her. She gripped the key tighter and jumped, hitting the frightening moster straight in the chest. Where it's heart was suppose to be. It let out a screeching scream and disappeared.

"Was… that me?" she whispered to herself, her voice trembled. A door appeared beside her and she jumped back.

_Open the door…_

_Open it to light…_

She outstretched her hand and the door opened, revealing darkness once more. She walked through it and found herself looking at a young boy with silver hair. He had a faraway expression on his face, as if he wasn't necessarily in the present time and place. _Who is he?_ she thought vaguely as she approached him cautiously.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, bringing the boy's attention to her abruptly. He scowled at her frighteningly and a key appeared in his hand, it looked so much different than her own. Black and purple and red, with a single wing on it's edge. The key chain that hung from the handle had the same mark as the monster she had fought_. Is he one of them_? She thought as he growled, which caused her to take several steps back.

"I'm sorry, I should leave, I have no business here," She said softly. A white, shining portal appeared behind her. And she turned around to prepare herself to step into it.

"Wait! Please!" The boy's desperate voice made her turn around, she faced him. He had a wild expression on his face, one of happiness mixed with panic.

"You know a way out of here?!" he practically shouted. She only nodded, he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Please, take me with you," He said softly, and the girl shrugged, a motion she could barely do considering he was holding her shoulders so tightly.

"Sure, if you want to," she said, taking his hand gently and started to lead him into the light. There was only one problem, when she tried pulling him through, he wouldn't pass. He got stuck at the entrance, as if his heart was too dark to be led into the light.

"I can't go..." he said sadly, his voice emptied of all hope. The girl wouldn't give up, she pulled and pulled to no avail. She finally gave up and said,

"I'll come every day and visit you,"

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise... what's your name?" She asked before letting go of his hand.

"Riku... what's yours?"

"My name... Is Vampyre."


End file.
